Gotta Catch Some Sun
by AmourshippingCanon
Summary: Three years after the events of GCTO, Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend, the Kalos Queen, Serena, are finally giving themselves some time off from their busy lives. On the beach in Alola, the temptations of a new adventure manifests in them, as a visitor appears with a surprisingly powerful new Pokemon, and a challenge and proposition for our heroes.


**Author's Note:**

Hi...um...long time no see, huh? Yeah...something like two and a half months I think. Many of you are sitting there, wondering whether or not "Lumiose University" has died, I expect. Well, no, it has not. I just got _very_ busy this summer with work and some other personal matters. Still pretty busy, but I don't think we'll get to another two and a half month dark age again. Hopefully not.

Anyways, as you probably can see...this is not LU. In fact, it's a oneshot...set in Alola...in the "Gotta Catch That One" universe. I decided that, considering I'm feeling pretty rusty with the writing right now, I'd do this to get back into it. And, GCTO is my original story, so why not go back into that world. So, this is set about three years after the end of GCTO. So...before the time skip seen at the end of the original story and the "Gotta Tell The News" oneshot.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Gotta Catch Some Sun:**

"Ahhh," Ash sighed in contentment, lying down on the Pikachu-patterned towel he'd laid down next to Serena. As he laid back, putting one arm behind his head, and reaching out the other to take his girlfriend's hand, he looked out towards the ocean where their Pokemon were playing together, along with a few kids who were out with their families.

"I told you Alola would be the perfect place to take a break, didn't I? I'm so glad Professor Oak knew about this place. I can't wait to meet his cousin!" Serena said, turning on her side and looking at Ash with her bright blue eyes, before slipping on Pancham's sunglasses that she'd borrowed.

Ash laughed, looking back at her. It was hot here in Alola, on the sunny beach, but he felt perfectly comfortable lying there with Serena, the occasional ocean breeze cooling them. In fact, Ash hadn't felt this relaxed in about three years, since taking on the Kalos Champion's League, and emerging victorious over the Elite Four and, for the second time, Diantha.

"Yeah, it's good to get away for a little bit. I'll need all the rest I can get before Bonnie comes for my title." He smiled, looking back out towards the beach, watching as Pikachu sprayed the other Pokemon by hitting the water with an Iron Tail attack. "We should recommend Alola to her once she's trained a little more. It looks like there's a lot of cool Pokemon here." He glanced at Serena, knowing she could predict his next words as she'd gone silent. "I wouldn't mind checking it out a little more."

Serena sighed, sitting up and looking seriously at Ash, tilting her sunglasses back up. "You can't leave the Elite Four alone too long, Ash. And I have to get ready for the next Masterclass. Miette seems convinced she's going to beat me this time."

Ash nodded, shrugging at the expected answer. He sat up as well, and the two of them watched the Pokemon for a few minutes. "I miss the adventures," he couldn't help but admit. "I mean, I'm happy to be Champion, and I know I've been doing my best to help Ho-oh with its quest, but..." He trailed off, staring down at the sand in front of him and running his fingers through it.

Serena then gave his hand a light squeeze, shifting closer to him and putting her arm around him. Despite the hot sun beating down on them, the warmth of her being close was comforting. It might have been a freezing cold day, and her closeness was like sitting in front of a fire. "You miss seeing new places. Meeting new Pokemon." She sighed, running her fingers through her honey-blonde hair, which was still a little damp from their swim a few minutes earlier. "I get it, Ash. I feel the same sometimes. Since becoming Kalos Queen, life's been pretty hectic. I miss our adventures with Bonnie and Clemont. But...we still have fun. We still do what we love."

"I know," Ash whispered, squinting as he watched a strange black and white bird Pokemon with a red stripe on its head fly by overhead. "It's just...I used to always be on the go. Going to gym battles, going to contests and performances and looking for new Pokemon. I still get to battle and travel now, but I'm doing it to keep what I've got. Sometimes I wonder why Ho-oh came to us that day. I try to show people how to be with Pokemon and understand them better, but how much can I do if I can't leave Kalos for more than a few weeks?"

"You do more than you know, Ash," Serena said, smiling as she looked at him once more. "People look up to you. Bonnie's not the only one dreaming of challenging you. Young trainers all over the world want to battle people like you, and then they see what you do for Pokemon and they learn to become partners with them just like you." She then pointed ahead at their group of Pokemon playing with the kids. "Look at the joy you're giving those kids. They'll never forget playing with Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum's Pokemon."

Ash watched for a moment, smiling and waving as one little girl with blonde hair, reminding him a little of Bonnie, was being guided through the water by Hawlucha. She turned and looked back at him, her eyes wide, like she couldn't believe what she was doing at the moment. A moment later, Noivern came swooping down, splashing her and Hawlucha before shooting back into the air. The girl, led by Hawlucha, started chasing after the dragon type, giggling as she ran.

Ash's gaze then went to some of the families that were resting on the beach, like he and Serena. Many parents were looking on happily as their kids splashed through the water. A few of them caught his eye, nodding or waving politely when they saw him. There was one man who was alone, wearing a white lab coat, which was opened up, revealing his chest, short, baggy grey pants, a white cap with a rainbow design in the middle, and he stood about fifty feet away, slightly away from where most people were gathered. A small, brown dog-like Pokemon with what appeared to be stones around its neck stood next to him. Ash almost had the feeling this man had been watching him a while, although there didn't seem to be anything threatening about him. Especially with how happy the strange Pokemon looked.

"Who's that?" Serena asked suddenly, following Ash's gaze. "Do you know him?"

Ash shook his head, blinking as the man smiled back at him, before suddenly starting to walk towards them. "I guess we're about to find out."

It didn't take long for the man to get there, taking quick strides as his Pokemon trotted along beside him. It ran forward, ahead of the man, for the last little bit, jumping up and placing its little paws on Ash's arm, barking happily. "Ruff! Ruff!"

Serena quickly reached into her bag, pulling out her PokeDex. However, there was no need for her to scan it, as the man reached them just then, speaking before the PokeDex could be used.

"Hey there, cousins," he greeted, smiling at Ash and Serena, the latter deciding to shuffle over to pet the strange new Pokemon. "Looks like Rockruff's taking a shine to you two."

"Rockruff?" Ash asked, lightly touching the little stones on the Pokemon's neck. "Is it a rock type Pokemon?"

"Sure is, cousin," the man confirmed, nodding and kneeling down, patting the Rockruff on the head. "Rockruff here is one of the toughest rock types there is. And it only gets stronger once it evolves. Real loyal, too."

Serena started giggling, and Ash knew it was probably due to the look on his face, but he couldn't help it. Whenever he met new Pokemon, he was back to being a ten year old. "Where can I catch one?" he asked excitedly.

The man laughed at that, turning around and standing up. He shielded his eyes as he looked out towards a rocky hill in the distance. "Well, I found this little guy near Ten Carat Hill, although it's not always easy to find 'em. Sometimes takes a little while. I'd be happy to show you around if you folks are gonna be on Melemele a while."

Ash frowned at that as Serena answered for them. "Sorry, we're planning to visit Akala island for a few days tomorrow, and then we'll be heading back home to Kalos. But thank you for the offer...um..."

"Kukui," the man said, reaching out his hand and shaking Serena's and then Ash's. "Professor Kukui as the locals call me. I'm the guy you ask for all the Pokemon questions around here, even if I don't look like it, haha."

Ash was a little surprised at that, although he didn't comment on it. Besides, he knew a lot about Pokemon as well, and it wasn't like he appeared like a scholar. He still dressed pretty much the same way he did when travelling, and he was a Champion now. He quickly realized he hadn't introduced himself and spoke up. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is my girlfriend, Serena." He then pointed out his Pokemon, naming each of them in turn. "Pikachu there has been my partner since day one."

Kukui watched the Pokemon a moment, admiration in his eyes. "Ah, yes, the famous Pikachu," he said, looking back at Ash, who realized Kukui already knew exactly who he was. "He's the one who defeated Diantha, isn't he?"

Ash nodded, looking over at Pikachu, feeling pride at Kukui's words. These days, many people associated him with Greninja, due to his special form, but there was always that particularly special bond with Pikachu. "He sure is. Twice, actually."

"Pikachu beat three of Diantha's Pokemon in their first match," Serena explained proudly. "I don't know what Ash might've done if it weren't for him."

"Sounds like it would've been a real special sight to see," Kukui noted, closing his eyes as a breeze blew over them. "Only a special bond between a trainer and their Pokemon can lead to that kind of power."

"Ash seems to be able to do that pretty easily," Serena joked, nudging him playfully. He blushed at the comment, watching Kukui carefully. There was something about this man. He didn't seem like a normal Pokemon Researcher, and it wasn't just the casual use of the lab coat. He talked to Ash with ease, something even the strongest of his opponents sometimes struggled with these days.

"Maybe...maybe you'd like to see it in action," Ash suggested slowly, ignoring the slight sigh of exasperation from Serena, which seemed to quickly be replaced with curiosity over Kukui's answer.

Kukui looked back at Ash a moment, frowning slightly, although Ash could see the light of excitement in his eyes. "I don't know, cousin. It's been a long time since I've done anything like that. There are plenty here in Alola who could give you a better challenge than me."

For some reason, Ash wasn't fully convinced about that. The way Kukui looked at his Pokemon...he was studying them, analyzing them. Not like a researcher, but like a trainer before battle. A trainer that knew exactly what to look for. Ash had seen that look on the faces of the best trainers he knew. Diantha, the rest of the Elite Four, other Champions, his rivals, such as Paul and Alain. It was a look he craved when looking across at his opponent before a battle. Particularly when it was a new opponent, with a whole new style, a new approach...with new Pokemon.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ash asked, shrugging. "Do you have any Pokemon besides Rockruff?" He could tell Rockruff wasn't particularly experienced in battle, seeming quite young.

Kukui finally let his smile show. "I might have a couple who will help me out. Is a simple one on one battle all right with you?"

Ash nodded. This was just what he needed. Something new, and fresh. A new region, new Pokemon, new trainers. Maybe Kukui wasn't an Elite Four member, challenging for his title, or a Kalos League victor, fighting his way to the top, but he knew Pokemon on a deeper level than most. Ash could see it, and out of the corner of his eye, the rainbow over Ten Carat Hill showed he wasn't the only one.

A few minutes later, Ash and Kukui had an empty stretch of the beach between them. Ash stood with the water to his right, while Serena and their Pokemon, minus Pikachu, stood behind him. The kids who'd been playing with them were at the sidelines, watching excitedly with their families as Pikachu jumped out to stand in front of him, while Kukui pulled out a pokeball. A man volunteered to referee, stepping out from the middle of the crowd while Ash and Kukui looked across at one another.

"Sure about this, Ash?" Kukui called out, suddenly sounding much more sure of himself. Ash glanced at the crowd, noticing the excitement in many of their eyes. He had a feeling it wasn't just himself that people were excited to see battle. He gave Kukui a nod, smiling as Pikachu glanced excitedly back at him. "All right then," Kukui said, preparing to throw the pokeball. "Decidueye, come on out!"

Ash watched closely, curious to see what new Pokemon would emerge from Kukui's pokeball. The light flashed brightly before him, and a moment later, a large owl-like Pokemon, with brown wings like a cape and green feathers like a hood on its head and shoulders. It stood very still from its side of the battlefield, its eyes barely visible under its dark hood. There was something eerie about it. Of course, it still looked strong, and Ash was definitely excited to see what it could do.

"This is my Decidueye," Kukui explained, looking fondly at his Pokemon. "He's the fully evolved form of Rowlet, the grass type starter in the Alola region."

Ash smiled, immediately hoping he'd get a chance to see these starter Pokemon while on this trip. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment, though, and quickly focused on the battle ahead. If Decidueye was a grass type, Ash assumed it was also a flying type, considering its owl-like appearance. That gave him an advantage when it came to the type matchup. It might not be as strong as an electric attack against a regular flying type, but it would be more effective than against most grass types.

The acting referee looked to both trainers before raising an arm, and started to speak. "This will be a one on one battle between Professor Kukui and Kalos Champion Ketchum. When either Pokemon is declared unable to battle, the other trainer will be declared the winner. Do you agree?" Both Ash and Kukui nodded, each tensing up with anticipation. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack, now!" Ash yelled, pointing ahead with confidence. He wasn't going to hold back. He knew he didn't need to.

"Pika!" the electric mouse shouted, streaking ahead immediately, a white aura shining around his body. Ash was surprised to see Decidueye standing still, with Kukui giving no order to counterattack. Pikachu wasn't fazed, though, bolting ahead and leaping at the Arrow Quill Pokemon. He reached Decidueye immediately, sending his full weight and speed into the attack, and...passed right through. "Pi?" Ash heard his partner Pokemon call out, startled as he flew through the air awkwardly past Decidueye.

"Decidueye, turn and use Spirit Shackle!" Kukui ordered, confirming Ash's hunch that he knew what he was doing. The quick order was followed perfectly, Decidueye turning around, raising a clawed hand up under its cape and holding up a shadowy bow with the other arm. As Pikachu landed awkwardly from his missed attack, a purple arrow suddenly shot out, striking him and sending him flying back, causing sand to shoot up around him.

"What was that?" Ash called out, stunned by Decidueye's easy counter. It had been a long time since someone had landed the first attack against him.

Kukui grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, cousin. Did I not mention Decidueye isn't just a grass type, but a ghost type as well? That there was a ghost type attack called Spirit Shackle. Pretty powerful if I do say so myself."

Ash smiled. This made things a little more difficult, but to him, that was far from a bad thing. It only made the battle that much more exciting. "All right, Pikachu, we'll need to be a little smarter. Use Quick Attack again, but keep your distance."

"Pika!" Pikachu answered, before breaking into a run, sand kicked up behind him as he bolted.

"What do you have planned, cousin?" Kukui called out, amusement in his eyes. "Decidueye, get ready with another Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye gave a quiet hoot in answer, and its cape raised up as it prepared another ghostly arrow. Ash watched closely as it slowly turned around while Pikachu circled it. It seemed be trying to time its attack, and Ash was pretty sure it would be successful...if given the chance.

"Now!" Kukui yelled, just as Decidueye's gaze seemed to lock onto a position.

"Go! Electro-Ball!" Ash shouted, knowing he needed Pikachu to execute this perfectly, but having faith his partner Pokemon could do it.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika CHUPI!" Pikachu quickly shouted out, the orb of electricity shooting out just as the ghostly arrow was about to hit. The attacks exploded against each other, smoke and sand shooting up upon contact and buffeting the crowd with a wave of energy.

The smoke quickly started to settle, but Ash could see his opportunity. He didn't hesitate one bit, quickly making his next command. "Iron Tail, now!"

Kukui and Decidueye both looked to the settling smoke, expecting the electric mouse to come from there. However, a moment later, a yellow shape shot out from behind the owl Pokemon. "Chuuu pika!" Pikachu yelled out, slamming his metallic tail along Decidueye's back, sending it sprawling forward."

As Pikachu landed, looking confidently ahead at his opponent, Ash's eyes met Kukui's. They both smiled, each knowing this wasn't going to be an easy battle, and that it was only going to get harder. As Decidueye got back on its feet, Ash's fists clenched, seeing the determination in both Kukui and his Pokemon.

The real battle had just started.

* * *

"Iron Tail!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Electro-Ball!"

"Spirit Shackle!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Double Team!"

Serena's heart was racing as she watched the battle rage on. She'd been a little disappointed when Ash had proposed the battle, but when she'd seen the look in his eyes, she knew she couldn't stop him. He hadn't looked like that since facing off against the Elite Four and Diantha. And now, she could see exactly why he'd been so excited.

Pikachu and Decidueye met each other blow for blow. Neither of them seemed to give an inch. If Pikachu landed a strike, Decidueye would rebound and get one right back. And Ash and Kukui were in perfect sync with them. They knew just when to make their orders, just what their Pokemon could do and had complete trust in them.

"Ninja," Greninja croaked out next to her, eyeing the battle longingly. Serena knew he desperately wanted to fight in a battle like this, with a opponent nearly as strong as Ash.

Serena watched as Pikachu ducked under a Spirit Shackle attack, before jumping up and striking Decidueye's chest with an Iron Tail. It was fascinating to watch. She supposed she'd missed these kinds of battles as well. There was nothing like it. Watching Ash expertly control the movements of his Pokemon, seeing the bond between them as they went toe to toe with a powerful opponent. It was one of the many things she loved and admired about him. It almost made her feel bad about what she'd said earlier, although she knew it was still true. She just wished Ash could get the thrill of traveling once more. This little taste of it would only make him long for it more. It made _her_ long for it.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack, and then Thunderbolt!" Serena didn't even watch as Pikachu launched himself forward, sliding away from a Leaf Blade, before jumping up and sending a blast of electricity down on Decidueye, who cried out in pain. Her focus was on Ash. The determination, the excitement, the happiness in his movements.

Part of her wondered if he ever regretted becoming Champion. The thought filled her with guilt, as he'd vowed three years ago to win the title for her. It had seemed so perfect back then, with him getting to battle strong opponents and then later take on Ho-oh's quest from a strong position while she could compete for the title of Kalos Queen. But part of him would always want adventure. It wasn't even completely different for herself. An adventure had brought the two of them together after all.

She shook her head, focusing on the battle in front of her as she noticed Pikachu and Decidueye panting heavily as they stared each other down. Even Ash and Kukui looked tired. This battle was nearing its conclusion, and it definitely seemed to have taken its toll.

"Pikachu build up speed with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered, tensing up and thrusting a fist forward.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" Pikachu seemed to chant as he began picking up speed, once again circling Decidueye. This time, the grass and ghost type was more cautious, along with its trainer, watching, but making no move to instigate an attack.

"Careful, Ash..." Serena whispered, a little worried by Kukui's lack of an order. Ash seemed to hear her, glancing around briefly, and giving her a confident wink.

"Now, Pikachu! Go forward!" The crowd gasped, watching as Pikachu charged forward with the normal type attack. Serena smiled at that. Clearly they hadn't seen as many of Ash's battles as she had.

"What are you up to, cousin?" Kukui laughed out. He seemed to flinch as Pikachu passed through Decidueye, his momentum carrying him into the air behind the Arrow Quill Pokemon.

"Iron Tail from above!" Ash yelled.

"Fly up and catch it with Leaf Blade!" Kukui ordered quickly.

Serena wanted to pump her fist in victory, but she managed to stop herself, in case it gave anything away. This was checkmate.

As Pikachu's tail came down, his now downward momentum increasing its power, Decidueye launched himself upwards, bringing out two blades of green light. He crossed them above his head, meeting Pikachu's attack head on. Green sparks rained down from the colliding attacks as they strained against each other. They were even in that moment, but Pikachu's and Ash's smirks gave it away. Kukui could see he was trapped.

"Uh oh...looks like you got me, cousin," he admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Ash nodded, punching the air with his final order. "Finish this with Electro-Ball!"

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika...CHUPI!" Pikachu roared, the electric sphere expanding rapidly at the end of his tail and exploding across Decidueye's body. The owl convulsed in midair, before dropping down to the ground, Pikachu landing softly next to him.

"Decidueye is unable to battle!" the referee called. "Ash and Pikachu are the winners!"

As Kukui went out to his fallen Pokemon, Pikachu rushed back to Ash, who quickly bent down, picking up his tired electric type and hugging him. "Great battle, buddy! You were awesome!"

Serena and the rest of the Pokemon then made their way forward, reaching Ash just as he turned back. "Ash, you were amazing!" Serena exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him as Pikachu dropped down to accept a fist bump from Hawlucha and Greninja. She was a little surprised at her enthusiasm, considering she'd seen Ash win countless tough battles, but something about this one seemed special.

"Thanks, Serena," Ash said, returning the hug, before stepping back and giving her a questioning look. "Um...I haven't seen you so excited about a battle in a while."

"I guess the Alolan sun got me excited," Serena answered with a shrug. She then narrowed her eyes playfully. "Can't I be excited for you?"

Ash blushed at that, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Of course. It's just...nice to see it again. Just like the good old days."

Serena smiled back at him, but she could see the longing in Ash's eyes. This battle had given him that taste of adventure he so craved. A new region, a new opponent, a new Pokemon. "I wish we could stick around longer, Ash. But...we have a duty back in Kalos. Each of us worked really hard to earn it."

Ash was about to answer her, looking like he accepted her point, but just then, his gaze went to something behind her, and his eyes once more lit up with determination. "We have a duty to something else, remember?" He then raised his arm, pointing to something in the distance.

Serena turned, following his gaze. She couldn't help but smile, seeing the bright, shining rainbow over Ten Carat Hill. It seemed to have caught the attention of the crowd next to them, the people murmuring in excitement. They watched it a moment, before footsteps behind them drew their attention to an approaching Kukui, with Decidueye next to him.

"That was a great battle, cousin!" he said excitedly, while Decidueye and Pikachu acknowledged one another with a nod. "Got me all fired up like a Blast Burn, yeah. You're just the kind of Champion we need to run the new Alola League."

Serena frowned at that, looking between Kukui and the confused Ash. "You don't have a league in Alola?" Ash asked after a moment.

"Not yet," Kukui admitted. "Things are a bit different here in Alola. The Trial system isn't like your badge quests over in Kalos and some of those other regions. All about nature, yeah."

"I thought every region had a league," Serena said, baffled by the thought.

"Alolans are very proud of their Trial system," Kukui admitted, looking towards the rainbow. "Some of them are pretty stubborn about it. My thinking is, why not both? A league could work out here, just like any place. We'd need someone strong to help us out, though. Someone who knows how it all works. Someone who can lead. It's a complicated process and we need strong trainers who can build it up."

Serena had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Ash can't just leave Kalos for a new league."

Ash nodded. "I'd love to see more of Alola, but Kalos is my home now."

Kukui smiled, seemingly oblivious to their concerns. "No need to worry about that, cousins. What I'm suggesting is more of a...a mentorship program. See, the Pokemon League officials want us to collaborate with some of the other regions. Get a good idea of what we need to do here. When I heard from Samson Oak that you were coming here to Alola, I thought it might be a good chance to see if you'd be interested. You could check out the trials, suggest some ideas on running the league smoothly, help us assemble an Elite Four...that kind of thing."

"I don't know," Ash said slowly, looking at Serena, "we're pretty busy in Kalos. I don't even really know about all the official stuff you'd have to do."

Serena could see the interest in Ash's eyes, but she too was a little confused about how this could work. It would take a lot of time, and Ash would be away from home for much of the work that needed to be done. Not that she'd hold him back if he really wanted to do it., but she knew how busy he could get. Especially once the league came up.

"Feel free to think about it, cousin," Kukui offered, shrugging like he wasn't too worried about it. "We've made an arrangement with Cynthia from Sinnoh, and the former champion of Hoenn, Wallace, along with a Frontier Brain from Kanto. We do have some help. I just thought since you're also a bit new to this, you could give a fresh perspective." His eyes then went to Serena, surprising her a little. "We wouldn't mind a little help from you as well, cousin," he said, smiling. "There's another project in the works here, that some of the Trial captains are interested in starting up. Wallace has offered his help for it already."

"What's that?" Ash asked, before Serena could even register the question. She could practically see his mind racing with the possibilities, coming up with ways to convince everyone in Kalos that he should somehow get involved with this.

"Alola's the perfect place for a Performance circuit, wouldn't you say?" Kukui suggested, chuckling as he looked out into the water, where some kind of blue sea-lion Pokemon was doing little flips and blowing bubbles.

Serena met Ash's gaze in that moment, and then, together, they looked towards the rainbow over Ten Carat Hill. It would take some convincing back home, and it wouldn't be easy, but she knew that the possibility for a brand new adventure together was just too tempting for the two of them. And now it seemed like it just might be possible.

And it looked like a certain rainbow-loving bird approved as well.

 **Author's Note:**

I know what this looks like...it looks like the preparation for a sequel. To that I say...not really. I set it up like this, because I wanted to show Ash's thoughts about actually _being_ a Champion. I think he'd be a little frustrated with being held back from going to new places. So, he got a taste of it, got to see some new Pokemon...and gets an offer for a new adventure in a way. I was thinking this gives me an opportunity to do some other oneshots later on. Kind of like a mini series. And maybe one day...maybe...there could be some kind of sequel. I'd like to see what the new games show us first before thinking about that.

So, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long absence. Sorry if I seem rusty. And, see you next time, with a chapter of LU.


End file.
